Maybe it was just meant to be
by DisBeKalea
Summary: Dramione Fic, in progress.  It started with a punch, it ended with a kiss, and in the middle, regret and tears, a little drama, and love.
1. Punches, and Tears

Hermione bit her lip as she came from Potions, walking down the corridor to her room. She was head girl this year- as expected- and she had her own room. Well... Sort of. Draco and herself were Head Boy and Head Girl, so they shared a sitting room. But she lived with it. Her chocolate brown orbs stared at her feet as she entered the common room- or sitting room- for both of the HG and HB. She tripped on the carpet, just as Draco Malfoy himself just HAD to stride down the stairs to the commonroom. She heard his laughter and she scowled, standing up and fixing her skirt, which had ridden up quite a bit as she fell, and smoothed out her hair. "Malfoy." she nodded curtly to him, shooting him a glare as a smirk appeared on his face.

Straight after Potions, the well known Malfoy was heading back to his dorm, holding around 2 textbooks to his chest and his wand hanging out his pocket. As everyone knew, he was this years head boy. Only because his father Lucius flashed the cash, just like the Quidditch team. As soon as he arrived at his room, he threw everything on the bed in a pure heap before rushing back down into the common room.

He walked down the stairs only to see the brunette fall face first into the ground. The boy first just stared at her before bursting to laughter. "Ai ai ai, Granger! Didn't see the carpet there?" He said with a rather cheeky smirk. She scowled, and crossed her arms, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "Shut it Malfoy, I was in a hurry." she huffed, walking past him, shoving him out of her way roughly. "I don't need you making fun of me and ruining my already great day." she said coldly, pushing him again when he didn't move. "Move it Malfoy!" she about screamed to him, narrowing her eyes, her temper setting off. The blonde just hitched his eyebrows up before straightening himself up a bit. "Oh Miss Granger, no need for the shouting. We are the Heads. We must behave." He said in the most patronising way possible. "We must be a good example for others." He nodded before refusing to move once more. Oh, how much he loved to annoy her. Besides, she was rather attractive when angry. Though, of course Mr Malfoy would never admit to such.

She felt anger rise in her, and she shoved him harder, but finding herself failing. Damn him being a Quittach player... She thought was a sigh. "Malfoy, I suggest you move before I use my fist." she threatened, narrowing her eyes and clenching her fists. Hermione Granger had /quite/ the temper. In third year she had punched him once. She wouldn't hesitate to punch him again. His calm voice irritated her even more, aggravating her to no end. The first comment only made him smirk and chuckle slightly. Yeah, she hit him once... and bloody hell, it hurt. But he doesn't think she would have the guts to do it second time. "Miss Granger, violence is certainly not the answer for anything! Did your muggle parents ever teach you manners?" He said before moving his face in a bit, smirking away to himself. He ended grabbing both of her wrists, clutching onto them with a bit of strength. Not to hurt her, just so she couldn't sock him in the face again. She winced as he touched her, and she smirked inwardly. Oh Malfoy, if you thought my punch was bad that time, your in for in now. "OW! Fuck Malfoy, what the hell is your problem!" she cried out, twisting her wrists away from Draco. "What's your damage?" she squeaked, pulling her wrists away from the blonde boy. "STUPID FERRET!" "Bloody calm down, woman!" He rolled his eyes before pushing her wrists away. The boy winced before backing away from the over-reacting girl. "Stop screaming the god forsaken common room down, will you? Do you want one of the teachers to come along?" He snapped before turning away from her. She rubbed her wrists, even though no pain came to her. She then smirked, and socked him right in the eye. She pushed past him, swinging her hips as she walked, happily humming. "Bye Malfoy!" she giggled, swinging her hips even more, unknowingly. The blonde let out a cry before falling backwards into the common room couch. He clutched onto the area of his eye, letting out small pathetic whimpers. "Y-you stupid M-mudblood...!" He screamed out on the top of his lungs.

She giggled, turning back, with a innocent look on her face. "Aww, did Malfoy get beaten up by a mudblood?" she asked, smirking. "Poor Malfoy. I told you to move, but NOOOOOOO, you just had to stay and get yourself punched in the eye." she rolled her eyes and walked over to him, raising a eyebrow as she stood over him.

He narrowed his eyes before spitting out. "Fuck you... If you weren't a girl, I would of smashed your bloody face in already!" The blonde pulled himself off the couch to go check his eye. "What time?" she immediently responded, with a smart ass smirk on her face. She broke out into laughter, and walked over. "K, lemme see that eye.." she said, moving his hand away from his eye, despite his protests. "Well.. That's gonna leave a mark." she muttered, picking up her wand and muttering a spell for the pain. "That'll help with pain. Can't do anything more about The bruise." she shrugged, knowing there was something she could do. "Ai ai ai!" He squawked loudly, flailing in a rather stupid manner before giving up, his arms flopping down at his sides. "Hmph... Maybe if you didn't bloody hit me in the first place... I wouldn't have this bloody mark! God... Blaise is seriously going to take the piss..." He muttered softly before whining at the spell. "I-it wasn't that painful anyway..."

"Right. That's exactly why you were clutching your eye, whining." she rolled her eyes, standing up and helping him get up as well. "Look, I may hate you, but I'm not cruel." she raised a eyebrow, and turned to walk away, sighing. "Oh, and if you had moved, then you wouldn't have got punched. Simple." "And maybe if you said PLEASE... I would of moved. Simple..." He said before pulling himself away, walking across the room with his usual strut. "Hate can be considered a cruel word, Mudblood." He smirked before touching his now swollen eye. "I do hate you. It's a fact, Malfoy." she scowled, walking towards her room with a angry face, and a swing to her hips.

She crossed her arms as she walked, pouting slightly. "Damn ferret." she muttered under her breath, sighing.

Well, no shit sherlock. The feelings go both ways here." He spat at her before watching her walk over, totally not staring at her arse. "Bitch..." He muttered to himself before settling himself back down on the common room couch. She turned around and scowled. "I am not a bitch!" she screeched, marching over to him; hand raised. Yeah.. Hermione had a bit of a temper. Just a bit. She scowled, her eyes flashing with anger. "You do know I can get you done for abusing me, right?" He raised an eyebrow before pushing her hand away. Yeah, Hermione has a temper but, to be honest. Draco found it quite sexy. He always found Hermione's anger quite a turn on. Hermione scowled, crossing her arms. "Piss off, Malfoy. And if you said that, wouldn't you be telling on me for beating you, a Malfoy, up?" she smiled, she had a point. She leaned closer to him. "So just be good, and I won't have to yell at you or hit you!" she said gleefully, tapping his nose teasingly. A small blush shot across his cheeks before flinching back. "You know fine well being good is not in my nature, Mudblood." He scrunched up his nose before very gently pushing the girl away from him. ermione stared at his cheeks, as the pink faded away. "Blushing? From a Malfoy? Surprising, Malfoy." she said softly, raising a eyebrow at WHY he exactly was blushing. All she did was tap his nose... The blonde turned swiftly before blushing even brighter as she pointed it out. "I-i-i am certainly not!" He shouted in defence. Oh Merlin! Why did that small touch affect him so?

"Get off... " He said coldly before pulling away yet again. "S-stop getting so close to me...! It's bloody well annoying." He huffed softly before walking away from her. It's not that she was annoying him... He just can't stop blushing.

"If it's so annoying then why are you blushing?" she asked softly, staying in her spot. She couldn't help it, it was fun to tease him. But she also was having fun flirting with him- in a way, anyway. "In pure embarrassment, perhaps? N-normally you blush profusely when embarrassed. " He muttered before moving

his hair back a bit. "A-anyway...! I have homework to do..."

"So Malfoy is embarrassed, hmm?" she taunted slightly, giggling. "Surprise, I didn't know Malfoy's could have feelings."

She smirked slightly, walking to the couch and sitting on the cushion. "And embarrassment from a Malfoy isn't common. Why are you so embarrassed, Malfoy? Hmm?"

"Being punched by a puny little mudblood girl is normally pretty embarrassing." The scowl on his lips was quite frightful. "No feelings? Hmph, coming from you. People like you shouldn't even be alive." He said with emphasise on the 'alive'. Hermione's smirk faded as he said that she shouldn't be alive. He'd said it before, but.. Not like he had now. Now he said it like he actually meant it. And Hermione couldn't help but feel upset about it. "your wrong. I deserve to live." she whispered, tears filling her eyes as she blinked them back, the salty tears stinging her eyes. She looked down, her hair shielding her face. "Oh? Did that hurt, Granger?" He said with that horrid patronising tone in his voice, edging his head a bit closer. "What did you expect...?" He muttered softly in her ear, his smirk only getting wider. "I am a bastard, Y'know... I haven't changed one fucking bit." This was followed by a laugh before jumping back. Hermione Granger did NOT cry in front of Draco Malfoy. Never. She wouldn't let herself. She wouldn't let him win. But the words strung more then usual. And finally, she was letting him win. She simply then whispered to him "I guess your right. I don't deserve to live." she shrugged, getting off the couch and hugging herself, walking to her room, tears still stinging her eyes. "I'll be in my room if you need me." The boy's eyes hitched up instantly, following her a bit. "Hm? Did I catch a nerve, Granger? All these years, I thought you were strong. I guess not." He mocked before noticing the tears in her eyes. "A-ah, shit... Are you crying?" He asked with a bit of panic. He never meant to upset her! He was just wanting the argument to continue. That was all! "GO AWAY." she said coldly, the tears slipping down her cheeks in anger and embarrassment and.. Mostly, hurt. She quickly wiped them away, slamming open the door to her room, walking in, too upset to care that the door was still open. She flung herself on the bed, openly crying and sobbing, muttering "Maybe he's right.." over and over, hugging herself.

((Agh, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Credit goes to my friend (who's name will not be mentioned..) who wrote ALL of the Draco parts. anyway, thank you all for reading. It'll get better, I promise.))


	2. Regret

The seventeen year old winced as the door was slammed. 'There goes your big gob!' He thought to himself before only knocking on the slightest. "Ai ai... Granger... You know I'm not that cruel... I didn't mean any of that... " He spoke, his head against the door. Jeez, Malfoy. Why such a dick all the time? "YOU KNOW YOU DID. You always do.. Always." she mumbled through her sobs, hugging her body tighter as she turned away from him. 'Mione was UPSET. And when Mione is UPSET, you usually don't want to do anything but apologize. Or she'll either cry harder and yell at you, or slap you and then go back to crying. "Bloody hell, I'm sorry 'ight?" He shouted before grumbling away to himself. That hurt him... One thing he does not like doing and that was saying sorry. He didn't know what else to say, he doesn't really know Hermione well enough to wrap her around his little finger. "I think I deserve a smacker for that?" He said with a light laugh. She winced at his shoutings, and then sniffled, drying her tears. "Yes, you do. But I'm not going to hit you." she said softly, leaning against the wall beside her bed. She had calmed down a bit, but she was still upset. She wasn't even teasing him for saying I'm sorry to a mudblood. She was THAT upset. He waited outside her door for a while, occasionally knocking a few times. "Ai, Granger... Come on. Don't be stupid and get out here... You're making me feel bad." He said, letting out a rather loud sigh. Hermione stood up, walking towards the door and eventually, was standing in front of Malfoy. "Hi." she Said softly, looking at her feet awkwardly. She sighed, glancing up at Malfoy, then her eyes shooting back to the ground again.

He just stared at her for a few moments, thinking 'Shit, what do I say now?'. "H-hello..." He stuttered awkwardly before shifting slightly on his feet. "So...Urr... Feeling any better...?" He said, his eyebrows hitching a bit. She shrugged "I guess." she sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "So... Uh... Can I go now?" she bit her lip, turning slightly back to her door, away from Draco, ready to leave the blonde boy alone, and feeling guilty.

_**(( VERY Short, sorry.))**_


End file.
